Game Grumps Chronicles
by IAMASEXYMAN
Summary: The Game Grumps go on a great journey full of trial and error, one where their friendship will be tested with the ultimate tests. How far will they go to save one another?


Gayme Grumps

It was another average day in the land of grumps. Arin and Jon were playing their seemingly favorite game of all time, the critically acclaimed Sonic 06, which is known as the greatest Sonic the Hedgehog video game of all time by Sonic fans and reviewers alike. "While this game may not be the boopiest, it sure is great," said Jon. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. "Jon, can you get that, I'm too busy. I only have one life left on this game and if I fuck it up I'll have to go through those twenty side quests again just to enter this level!" yelled Arin. Jon got up and opened the door. It was Barry, and he was with some random chick. "Hey Barry, who is that?" Jon asked. "Oh, it's my new girlfriend. I met her on omegle while I got bored editing Game Grumps videos. Her name is RB!" Barry explained. RB walked up to Jon and shook his hand. "Wow, she's pretty hot!" Arin called from the living room. Barry facepalmed and walked into the room while holding hands with RB. "You haven't even seen her yet," Barry said as he stood in front of Arin, causing him to get a game over in Sonic 06. "DAMMIT! THAT'S THE FIFTH TIME I GOT A GAME OVER ON THIS LEVEL!" he screamed. As Arin ripped apart a pillow, Barry left to go use the bathroom before leaving the Grump's house. RB sat down on the couch Jon and Arin were sitting on right. She was right in between them, and felt very uncomfortable as they stared at her. "So... you guys play video games, right?" she asked as she tried to make conversation. "Oh, we play alllll kinds of games..." Jon began. "Yeah, more games than just video games..." Arin finished. The two both awkwardly neared her face. "I have a game right now. It's rated ao though, so it might have a little sexy stuff," Arin whispered seductively into RB's ear. RB was just about to get up and take a run for it, but she didn't wanna be rude to her boyfriend's friends, so she just went with it. Jon slowly lifted up RB's shirt. RB got nervous for she wasn't wearing a bra, but she didn't say anything. "Whoa, those are the boopiest boobs I've ever seen!" Jon said as he fully removed RB's shirt. RB was now sweating due to all the tension, and before she knew it, both Jon and Arin were fully naked. "Take a gander at my three foot long penis," Arin sang aloud. Jon and Arin both neared RB. "Open your legs!" They both demanded. RB quickly pulled down her pants and slightly opened up her legs. "Dammit, take it off all the way!" Yelled Jon as he ripped off RB's pants and thong. RB was now completely naked, with her legs wide open. "I'm ready to get boopin'!" declared Arin. Before she knew it, RB was being fully penetrated by the Grumps. The whole time the two of them were singing as RB kept in moans and squels of pain, joy, and excitement. "Don't ask me why but I just like to fuck women!" Jon happily sang aloud. Jon and Arin were all over RB, and she was now getting herself all over them as well. Things went on for about ten minutes, but then Barry left the bathroom. The three of them were too busy to hear the door, and Barry entered without warning. Barry screamed and ran over to the grumps penetrating his girlfriend. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Barry screamed as he pulled Jon out of RB and pushed back Arin. "Dude we were just getting her ready for you!" Arin yelled. "You three foot long penis pierced into her and killed her! WHat the fuck is wrong with you?!" Barry yelled. Arin and Jon looked over at RB, and sure enough, she was dead. "Oh... SHIT! Dude we had no idea..." Jon began. Barry was now pissed. "SORRY DOESN'T FUCKING CUT IT!" He yelled as he took out a gun and shot at Jon. The gun graced Jon, who just barely got out of the way. Jon and Arin barged out of the house and ran the hell away. Barry followed them. Jon and Arin ran down the streets, naked as Barry tried shooting at them.

Hours passed and Barry had not found jon nor arin. they were hiding behind an alley. Jon leaned over to Arin and whispered into his ears, "Arin... I know you already have a girlfriend, Suzy, but Arin, I..." Jon began. Arin looked into Jon's eyes. "I know, Jon, I feel the same way. Suzy was just a fake girlfriend so people would stop calling me gay." Arin revealed. Arin and Jon then started making out. Eventually, they started doing hardcore sexual acts. Jon's screams traversed through the sky and echoed throughout the whole town of Grumpsville. Legend says this sound helped all citizens of Grumpsville grow their heart by two sizes. However, this was bad for Arin and Jon, as it revealed their location to Barry. Barry barged into the alley and took out his gun. Barry neared the naked duo and readied his gun. He shot Jon, who started bleeding and died. Arin ran out of the alley as fast as he could. Barry shot a few bullets with his gun and managed to hit Arin's three foot penis. Arin screamed and kept running, and eventually reached Suzy's house, where he hid.

"Jon died?" Suzy questioned Arin in shock. Arin retold the whole story from the point of where Barry started chasing them. "Why did Barry do this?" She asked. "I don't know... I think he just went crazy." Arin told Suzy. Suzy picked up the phone and called the cops, as Arin laid down. "I know you're safe now, but you should stay here for a while. Barry knows where you live, but he probably can't find you here." Suzy said to Arin. Arin nodded, "Say, since I'm already naked let's have some fun!" "But didn't your penis get shot?" Suzy asked. Arin then stopped talking.

A month passed and a thought had then struck Arin. Game Grumps. Arin quickly hopped up and looked at the Game Grumps Youtube page. "Oh Jon... why did it have to end so sad?" Arin said as he scrolled down the comments of the Game Grumps channel. All of the comments asked when the next video would be made. Arin sighed and clicked on the video tab, seeing their last upload. "Sonic 06 Part 69," he read aloud. Arin took the game out and put it in a PS3. "I... I should finish this game, in honor of Jon!" Arin declared. He loaded his file and saw that he had somehow unlocked a fourth story called "Last Story", which had all three of the playable characters displayed. He selected it. he watched through the dramatic CG clips that would play during big parts of the story. He saw a clip where the title character, Sonic, died. He was instantly reminded of Jon, thus, he began crying. Before he knew it he was thrown into a level. He beat it with ease and moved onto the next, and the next, and the next. Eventually, he got to a cutscene. A princess character had kissed Sonic and somehow revived him. This gave Arin an idea, one that could bring Jon back!

Arin geared up with supplies as he left the door. He had to go to the SEGA HQ to find a princess like the one in Sonic 06, as it was the only way to revive his true love Jon. Arin passed many towns and lands as he continued his journey to find a SEGA HQ. Eventually, he reached one in a faraway town. He bursted in the building and shot various employees, furries, and people in Sonic costumes. He reached the top of the HQ, and a man was there. "Sorry, but your princess is in another HQ," the man stated. Arin shot the man and then proceeded to the next room. There was a princess there, who looked just like the one from Sonic 06. Arin put Jon down on a table. "Please... revive him," Arin pleaded. The Princess kissed Jon and refilled him with life. "Arin... I'm alive?" Jon wondered aloud. "Yes you are, my love. I will make sure you stay that way to from now on," Arin replied. Then the princess, Arin, and Jon had a threesome. Minutes into the orgy, Arin's three foot penis pierced the princess and killed her. As the princess screamed in pain, an angry blue hedgehog rushed into the room. "You... YOU KILLED HER!" it yelled. Arin and Jon glanced over to each other and then took a run for it. The duo ran into the distant sunset, still naked from before as the speedy blue hedgehog followed shortly after with murderous intentions. It trailed Arin and Jon to the edge of a cliff. "Wait, you can't kill us!" They both yelled as the blue hedgehog slowly walked towards them. "My name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. Got it memorized? You should remember it in case Satan asks you who your killer was!" Sonic yelled. Things looked dire, but then Arin slapped Sonic with his three foot long penis, which stunned him. Arin and Jon used this distraction to get out of the scene.

Arin and Jon ran across the open distance of the wild west for days before coming across a bar. They entered the bar and sat down. The waitress walked over to them. "Sorry, but we have rules here. You have the wrong wardrobe," she told them. "Look, we have no money for clothes..." Arin began. "Haha, nice one. Our rules say clothes no service. Take of your socks and you both get free meals!" declared the western waitress as she ripped off her skimpy clothing. Arin and Jon stood up on their chairs. "Yeah, now this party is boopin'!" Jon yelled. The waitress went to go get Arin and Jon their food as they danced around on their chairs. Arin took his three foot long penis and used it to do western rope twirling. The waitress exited the backroom door and entered the dining room. Arin's three foot long penis slapped across her face, which caused her to drop her glasses of wine. The glass shattered all over the ground. Some cut into her feet, while the rest got jammed into Arin's three foot long penis. The lady looked over at Jon and Arin, with a pissed off expression. They both immediately ran out of the bar and took a run for it. They hid behind some suggestively shaped cactus. "Still running?" a familiar voice asked. Jon and Arin look behind their cactus to see none other than Sonic. "Dude look, we are so sorry-" Jon began. "Aw nah, it's cool. I just tracked you guys down to tell you that penis slap across the face was hot and kinky. Can I join you guys on your travels? SEGA treats me like shit, so I need a new gang to hang with," Sonic explained. Arin and Jon looked over at each other and nodded, then began a threesome with Sonic. "Come on, step it up!" yelled Sonic various times.

The group of three traveled on. They sang a lot on the way. Eventually, they reached a town with pirates. Upon entering, a pirate ran towards Sonic and killed him. "NO!" Arin and Jon screamed. Arin took out his three foot long penis and choked all the pirates to death with it. "That's what you get for hurting our friend!" Jon yelled. Arin and Jon then explored the pirate town and came across a commotion in town. "The seven-assed monster killed my husband!" yelled some gay man. "It ate your husband? IT ATE MY SON AND MY PENIS!" yelled another guy. Pirates all gathered around and a leader-like one stepped onto a barrel in the center of the event. "Look, whoever defeats the Seven-assed monster will be rewarded with seven asses and gold," he declared as the other pirates cheered on. Arin and Jon both looked at each other and knew this was a challenge they could take on. They both rented a huge ship, and set sail. "Arin, on a scale of one to ten, how badly do you want that reward?" Jon asked Arin. "Ten outta ten!" he replied. An hour passed on the stormy ocean blue, and then the seven-assed monster revealed itself. It looked like Jaws combined with the last boss of Mega Man 7, and had seven asses. Jon fired a torpedo at one ass, and it blew up. Meanwhile, Arin used his penis blaster and took down 5 asses in one cum shot. Jon was just about to throw an explosive barrel at the monster, but it suddenly swam in from behind the ship and chomped off half of Jon. Arin leaped towards Jon and tried to pull the remaining half of his body on board, but the monster ate the rest of Jon and a portion of Arin's hands. Arin screamed, and then tried whacking Jaws with this three foot long penis, but Jaws bit it off. Arin screamed in pain, and accidentally fell of the ship, only to be eaten by the seven-assed Jaws monster thing.

The End.


End file.
